When Time Is Free
by weapon13WhiteFang
Summary: When I have the time, I like to write a few stories about my friends, NINJALALA, JadeDolphin22, and BlackwingRose's OCs, the Autobot/Decepticons, and my OC Kia! So Please Enjoy!
1. Some Things Just Dont Mix

"No way Rose!"

"Come on Love!

"I said no! I-Hey! Don't you dare do "that" face!"

"What face? I'm not making a face."

"That face! That-Ah! fine! Ill do it!"

"Wonderful!"

It was another normal day at the base...Well...As normal as it can get when your living with giant robotic beings from another planet.

Reluctantly sitting down at the kitchen table, Kia glared at Leiana, who wore a smug grin on her lightly freckled face. "Don't. Say. A. Word!" Kia growled, as Leiana rolled her eyes with a very un-lady like snort.

"She's good." Leiana said, her eyes wandering over to Rose, who stood over the oven, humming the annoyingly familiar Ashlee Simpson song softly, with Jade humming happily beside her.

"I can't believe she suckered me into this! Gah! Its the face! She knows I hate that face!" Kia foamed, slumping down in her seat. "So? How'd she get you?" Leiana sighed. "With her British charm. As usual." Kia nodded. Rose was good at persuasion.

As A loud whistling sound reached her ear, Kia clamped her hands over her ears, and wrinkled her nose. "Ugh! I can smell it!"

"Oh quit complaining! Your acting stupid." Leiana growled, crossing her arms over her chest. Kia simply flipped off the girl, before slumping further into her seat.

"Oh ho ho! Look what I see!"

Kia groaned. "Oh no! Not those two!" Strolling with their heads held high, and their mischief grins in place, the two lambo twins came a calling, as they stopped, and lowered themselves eye level with the human kitchen.

"And the mighty beast has fallen, again, from the prick of the thorn!" Sideswipe chuckled, as his optics rested on Kia. "Told you she'd crack!" Sunstreaker laughed, as he winked at Leiana, who simple wrinkled her nose, and turned away with a huff.

"Hey Sunny-boy! Shouldn't you be off waxing that big head of yours?" Kia growled. The yellow bot always seemed to get on her nerves. She had taken a disliking to him since he had rescued Leiana and Rose, and the dislike had increased as she got to know the yellow mech.

Sunstreaker grinned. "Shouldn't you be off drooling all over 'Hide and his halo form?" Kia's face turned beat red. Ever since Ironhide had showed off his halo form to her, she had a hard time of not starring at the bot, as she imagined his form shirtless.

And it irked her that Sunny-boy knew it.

"Frag off you useless can opener." Kia mumbled. She hated to admit it, but Sunstreaker had won this round of their banters. Leaving the score tied. Suntreaker three. Kia Three.

"It's done!" Kia jumped at the sound of Jade's bubbly voice. Rose and Jade strolled happily over to the table, with a tray of nice china cups. "Try not to break these ones, Kia." Rose said, glaring at her.

"Dont blame me. Sunny-boys big head broke the damn cup. Not me." Kia mumbled, as a cup was placed infront of her. Kia stuck out her tongue, as Jade poured a brown, steaming liguid into the china.

After pouring everyone a glass, Jade and Rose took their seats, before placing a small basket of biscuit like food in the middle.

"Can I at least get some sugar?" Kia whined, earning a glare from Rose. Kia sighed. "I take that as a no."

Looking down at her cup, Kia stared at her brown reflection in the cup. "How much you wanna bet she wont drink it?" She heard Sideswipe whisper. "Two weeks of choirs." Sunstreaker said.

"Oh come on Kia! It's really not that bad!" Looking up, Kia watched as Rose and Jade sipped happily from their cups. Leiana, seeming to have burnt her tongue, fanned humerously at her mouth.

"Alright Jade. Ill take your word for it." And with that said, Kia picked up her cup, and slowly blew at the hot liguid. She felt everyone's eyes and optics on her, as she slowly brought the cup to her lips.

A minute later she was coughing and cursing, as she spit the liguid out of the side of her mouth, before stuffing a few biscuits into her mouth. Rose closed her eyes, pinching the bridge of her nose, as Leiana, Jade, and the twins laughed loudly at her.

"Ugh! Next time! I pick the beverage!"


	2. Of Steam and Idiotic Boys

"Lets go Kia! We don't have all day!"

"Ah shut-up Alie! I'm looking for my towel!"

"It's in your hand, Kia!"

"...Oh..."

Loud. That's what it was. It was always loud when the girls got together at the base. And it was rare to get ALL of them to participate in a group activity. Especially since they all felt the need to remain by their partner's side.

Pulling her long, mid-back length raven black hair into a messy ponytail, Kia, drabbed out in a two sizes to big for her black Marilyn Manson t-short, and baggy jeans, made sure her towel was still in hand, as she ran out the door, her never seen without them black combat boots clanking loudly on the ground.

Outside her door was a familiar friend, and sometimes enemy, if they were in their "moods.  
Alie Kasich was...strange. She was the youngest member of the human Autobot companions, she was pretty cool sometimes. But, like Kia herself, if you made Alie mad, it would be in your best interest to get out of the way.

Kia and her had a bad habit of trying to bite each others heads off, because Alie could be bossy, and Kia didn't do well with a fifteen-year-old trying to tell her what to do, just as Alie didn't care if you were twenty-two or fifty-nine! You either listen, or its the cane for you.

"Damn your slow! Come on! Leiana and the others are waiting for us!" Alie huffed, grabbing Kia by her wrist, before pulling her down one of the many hallways. "Chill out my little coyote! They ain't gonna start without us!"

"So! I don't like being late! Now move your big Texas butt and lets go!" Kia growled. "My butt is not big-" Kia was cut off as Alie, who had rounded the corner at mock five speed, ran face first into something red.

Alie released her hand, as she pulled away from the red form, and rubbed her head, cursing as she adjusted her black framed glasses, pulling them out of her brown, shoulder length, thick hair.

"Alie? Are you alright?" Sideswipe asked, concern evident on his features. It was then, that Kia realized he was in his human form. His black, spiky, tipped with red hair was perfectly placed at the top of his head, and his blue eyes made him look like a model in Kia's opinion. He wore a red, button up shirt, that showed off his large, but not too large, muscles. A pair of slightly tight black jeans and black shoes went well with his look.

"Sid? Whats going on? Why are you in your holo' form?" Kia asked, coming beside Alie, who, for once, was quiet, as she stared at Sideswipe. It was obvious to anyone that Alie like Sideswipe. You could see it written all over her face. Even when Alie put up a front that she found him to be a pain, Kia and the others knew.

"Orders from Prime." Sideswipe said with a shrug. "Something about learning how to further blend in or something along that line." Kia nodded. The autobots had been on earth for a few years now, and they still had a hard time blending in. It was no surprise prime was trying to do something about it, with every chance he got.

Sideswipe, seeming to have just noticed the girl's towels, raised an arched brow. "Are you going swimming or something?" He asked, pointing to their towels. Kia went to answer, but was cut off by Alie. "No time to chit chat! We've gotta go! Come on!" Alie yelled quickly, grabbing Kia by her wrist again, before pulling her down the hallway.

"See ya Sid!" Kia yelled, running to keep up with Alie.

Sideswipe's eyebrows furrowed, as he watched the two disappear around the corner. "Interesting.." He said with a smile.

---

"Your late, Alie." Leiana Grey, arms across her chest, and glare in place, leaned against a large door, and growled as Alie and Kia came running around the corner.

"Ah don't have a cow, Lala! We made it didn't we?" Kia said, flinging her towel over her shoulder. Beside her Alie crossed her arms over her chest, as Lala glared at her as well. "Don't look at me like that. It was all her fault." Alie exclaimed, jutting her chin towards Kia.

Kia scoffed. "If you weren't so busy drooling over Sideswipe, we-" Kia was cut off as Alie made a grab for her neck, causing Kia to yelp in mock fear, before jumping back. "I would NEVER drool over that bothersome pretty boy! So keep your mouth shut!"

Kia couldn't help but snicker, as Alie foamed in front of her. "Whatever you say short stuff."

Lala cleared her throat, causing the two to jump. "Enough! Come on! The others are already waiting inside! I'm not gonna miss out on a chance to relax because you two keep bitching like a married couple! Now come on!"

And with that said, Kia and Alie, both glaring at Leiana's back, clamped their mouths shut, and walked through the door Leiana had been leaning against.

---

"Kia! Alie! Leiana! You guys made it!" Kia let out a loud "Oomph" as a blue blur with dark brown hair, with long blonde highlights at the front, covered by a blue kerchief, latched onto her. "Yeah Jade! We made it! Now let go! Its kinda hard to breath!"

Jade Rivers was one of thee most hyper girls she had ever met. Kia blamed it on the fact that Jade worked at a candy-store in town. She was always bringing home some kind of treat for them, in her candy-cane themed outfit, that she could swear Skyfire's face would have a hint of red, every time he saw her in it.

Skyfire and Jade were the cutest, and mushy-ist couple, Kia had meet. She would make gagging noises every time they wee together, and Skyfire would simply chuckle at her. He was a good guy, and Jade deserved him.

"Oops! Soory Kia." Jade giggled, releasing her, before running over to a young women, with straight and thin,Light, mouse-brown hair, and large green eyes. She wore a simple Red t-shirt, with white Capri cut-off pants, and red-and-white court shoes.

"Alexis? When did you get here?" Kia exclaimed, eyes wide in disbelief. She hadn't seen Alexi since she had went traveling with Kia's "buddy" and Alexis's spark partner, Starscream.

Alexis Paxton was one of the shyest girls she had ever, and Kia mean, EVER met. She was kind, and possibly the only person on earth who could calm Starscream when he was in his bitchy moods. Kia had met the girl during her time at boot-camp, and had learned that Alexis may be shy, but she could be one hell of a headstrong wench.

Alexis gave a soft smile. "Just this morning. I'm sorry I didn't come say hi, but I needed a nap after the long trip." Kia nodded. Who wouldn't be tired after flying around the world with a bot like Starscream? Nobody. That's for sure.

"Well! Now that you and Alie have decided to grace us with your presence, can we bloody well go in!" A young women with thick and wavy, copper-red dyed hair, and grey-blue eyes, glared at them.

Kia chuckled. "Somebody didn't get their morning tea, eh Rose?" Rose simply flipped back her long hair, and gave a 'don't-push-your-luck' kind of look.

"Alright people! We better get ready, before the British tea pot here, blows her top." And with that said, all the girls piled into a room near by, and closed the door.

---

"Ahh! The water is soo warm!" Jade exclaimed, walking into the steaming hot water, her baby blue towel wrapped around her. She slowly lowered herself into the water, and sighed happily.

Wading in the water for a while, a grin appeared across Jade's face, as she cupped the water with her hand, and launched the water towards Leiana, who let out a loud, long line of Spanish curses. "Jade! That's freakin hot!"

Kia and Alie burst out laughing as Jade let out a terrified shriek, as Leiana charged into the water with her wet hair, and black and white stripped towel wrapped around her form.

"Lala! Try not to drown anyone love! Ratchet would not be happy if we paid him a med-bay trip today." Rose called out, her arms crossed over her British flag toweled chest, before removing her choker and earrings.

"Hey! And don't get my boom box wet!" Alie hollered, placing a small, purple boom box against a wall, as she plugged it in. Alie, wrapped in her Dark Knight Joker towel, turned to Kia. "And don't break this one, Kia."

"Oh come on! It tried to eat my Marilyn Manson CD! What was I suppose to do?" Kia exclaimed, trying to defend herself, as she crossed her arms over her Green Day toweled chest.

Alie rolled her eyes, before popping in a mixed CD, and turning up the volume, as Consequence Free by Great Big Sea began to play. Kia moaned. "How many times do you have to play this song!" Kia, living right across from Alie, could hear this song being blasted from her room almost everyday!

Alie, having tredded into the water, pretended to not hear her, as she swam over to Jade, Rose, and Alexis, who was wrapped in a light green towel.

"Its not that bad of a song, Kia." Rose said from her spot in the water, as Leiana slowly creep up behind her, grabbed her by her shoulders, and pushed her into the water. Everyone laughed as Rose shot out of the water, her hair plastered to her face.

"LEIANA!" Rose screeched, trying to grab Lala, who was laughing louder than anyone.

Kia chuckled. "Nice one Lal-" Kia was cut off, as she felt someone grab her leg. Looking down, Kia's eyes widened as Rose and Alexis looked up at her with devilish grins. Unknown to Kia, Leiana had slipped out of the water, and slowly tip-toed behind her.

"Oh no! Rose! Dont you dareahh!" Kia screamed, as Leiana charged from behind, and pushed her into the water, with the help of Alexis and Rose, who pulled her by her feet.

Kia shot out of the water, and sputtered and curse, her southern accent becoming thick. "Lei-ana! You no good varmint! I'm gonna tan your hide with my boot!' Kia growled, as Leiana and the others quickly swam away from her.

"Ya'll are so dead!" She continue screaming, as she tried to grab Rose, who quickly dived out of the way. This continued, until a loud shriek was heard. Everyone panicked, and tried to figure out who screamed, when the door to the tub suddenly burst open.

The girls became quiet, as Kia pulled herself from the water, and stared wide eyed at the intruder.

"I demand to know what all the cursed screaming is about!"

"Dude! Move! Your gonna mess up our hair!"

"Frag it all to the pit! Move!"

"Calm down my old friend. I'm sure everything is fin-"

"Another repair I have to make...'

**"OH MY GOD!!"** Leiana suddenly screamed, grabbing everyone in the doors attention.

There, in the door, stood holo' form Starscream, Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, Ironhide, Skyfire, and Ratchet! Jade and Alexis screamed, as they lowered themselves into the water, crossing their arms over their chest.

Rose's face was beat red as she pulled her towel closer to her, why'll Alie tried to quiet down Jade and Alexis, why'll sending death glares towards the confessed boys.

**"GET OUT!!"** The guys all jumped as Kia and Leiana, both holding their towels close to them, and their faces red, screamed at them to leave. A grin appeared across Sunstreakers face, as he looked Leiana and Kia up and down. "So Kia! You do have a body?!" He exclaimed, before winking at Leiana. "Hey my little firecracker! Nice-"

Sunstreaker was cut off, as a large, purple object rammed him in the face, and knocked him into Sideswipe. "Nice shot Lala!" Kia laughed, as Alie groaned over the loss of another boom box.

Skyfire, who's handsome face was red in embarrassment tried to apologize to Jade, who's face was growing redder by the minute.

"Get out now!!" Kia screeched, as Sunstreaker tried to push his way back in. "All of you get out!" Kia's face reddened even more as Ironhide tried to push his way in and yell at all of them for disturbing him from his work.

"How dare you try and tell me what to do, Hawkins." Starscream hissed. "I am not leaving-!" Kia cut the F22 fighter off, by pointing to Alexis. "She's fine! Now get out of here before I kick your sorry aft back to the pit you crawled from!" And with that said, Kia slammed the door in all of their faces.

A commotion was heard outside, as Optimus's voice questioned them about what was going on.

"Next time! I'm bringing a cybertronian proof lock!" Alie yelled, as all the girls, faces beat red, lowered their faces in embarrassment.


	3. A Birthday For Rose

**"Happy Birthday Rose!"**

Rose's face, covered slightly in grease and oil, after helping Mikaela and Ratchet in the med bay all morning, broke out in a surprised expression, as she turned on the light to the human living quarters living room.

"Wha-What? What did- You all remembered!" Rose finally exclaimed, a tear of happiness coming to her gray-blue eyes. When she had first walked around the base this morning, she had expected a simple happy birthday from everyone. A few hugs, and maybe one gift.

Sadly...No one said anything to her. Everyone went on with their morning business, completely ignoring her when she would clear her throat, or send them a glare. "Hey ginger? Ya catching a cold or something?" Kia had asked, looking up from her recently poured coffee and toast, as Jade ran by her, dressed in her Mission City Candy Town work outfit.

Rose had almost strangled the texan, as she told her she should ask Ratchet for some cough drops for her throat, before walking off with her coffee, as she munched the last bit of her toast.

"Hey! Watch were your walking, ya giant prick!" Kia snarled, as Kia stepped into the Autobot hallway, kicking Starscream's foot in annoyance. Following Kia out, Rose looked up at the former decepticon with a slight hope that Starscream might wish her a happy birthday! At this point she would accept any kind of birthday wish!

"Watch yourself Hawkins! Or I will have your precious Ironhide scrapping you off my foot." The F22 hissed, before sending a glare towards Rose, as he stormed down the hallway. "Fuck you, ya screechy bitch! Your soo lucky Alexis's is your spark mate!" Kia hollored, before storming past Rose, and towards the garage, where Ironhide and Skyfire were most likely working.

Rose had almost cried, as she made her way to the med-bay, walking past Miles, who mumbled that her chii was seriously bleak. Rose choose to ignore him, and walked around the corner.

"Why the frag are you leaking from your optics?" Rose's whole body froze, as she looked up into four pairs of blood red optics. Her body felt numb, as she watched Barricade lean against the wall with narrowed optics, and a large scowl.

"Well?" He growled, sending a slight shiver of fear up Rose's spine. True Barricade was her guardian, and he was now a member of the Autobots... But Rose couldn't help but feel panicked and confused when he was around. He always found a way to break through the shield she created against him, as he held her in uncomfortable positions, or invaded her personal face space.

"I...I've just been having a really rough morning." Rose stuttered, holding her upper right arm with her left hand. Barricade's optics bore into her eyes with distrust and the determination to see if she was lying. Rose's breathing hallowed abit, as he narrowed his optics to complete slits, before pushing himself from the wall.

Rose prepared herself for his useal way of roughly picking her up, and forcing her to look in straight in the optics. Her fears, however, dissapeared, as he stepped over her, and dissapeared down the hallway without a second glance.

_'He...Whats he up to?'_ Rose felt her old fear increase. It was highly out of character of Barricade to simply walk away from her without fully invading her space, or terrifying her to death. Him not doing anything, was worse than him doing something!

Shaking her fear away with difficulty, Rose continued her treak to the med-bay. As soon as she approached the bay, Rose's fears completely disappeared, and a smile appeared on her face. "Everyone else may have forgotten my birthday...But I know 'Kaela and Ratchet wont." Rose whispered, walking through the sliding doors.

**"GET BACK HERE!!"** Rose barely made it out of the way, as two blurs of red and golden yellow shot past her, laughing as Ratchet stopped in the doorway with a ratchet clinched in his fist. Rose stifled a laugh, as she spotted the oil mess that had exploded on Ratchet's face and chest plate.

She smiled as he mumbled cybertronain curses, wipping the oil off in a huff. "'Ello Ratchet." Rose squeeked slightly, as Ratchet stepped back in shock, as his optics landed on her wide eyes.

"Rose!" Ratchet wheezed, as Rose watched him try to fully remove the oil off his faceplate. "I - sorry, my dear - I was - the twins-" Rose chuckled, as she pulled on one off the grease monkey suits, as Mikaela called them, and smiled at him.

"It's alright Ratchet. I understand." For a moment, Rose say his eyes light up with relief and something almost familair. But just as quickly as it appeared, it vanished as Mikaela's voice rang out. "Ratch! I need you to check and see if I got the right carburetter for this!"

A rumbled sigh was heard from Ratchet, as he carefully lifted her up, and gently placed her on the table by Mikaela. "Hey Rose! Good to finally have you! My guardian here is being a real pain in the aft! I could use another women around here!" Rose laughed, as Ratchet gave a soft glare of daggers at Mikaela, before he shook his head, and handed her the equipment she would need for today.

As she worked away with Ratchet and Mikaela, Rose's heart seemed to break slowly with each minute, for not a single word of birthdays, or happy wishes were mentioned the whole time.

Rose began to have a war of sadness and anger begin inside her mind, as she finished up with Ratchet and Mikaela, before storming to the kitchen with silent threats of snapping at everyone of them!

Those threats were no longer needed.

"Of course we didn't forget! How could we ever forget your birthday?" Leiana exclaimed, throwing her arm around Rose's shoulder. Alie followed her lead, wrapping her arm around the other side. "We would never forget your birthday! I may be harsh and forgetful at times, but I ain't that harsh and forgetful."

Jade, still dressed in her uniform, came skipping out of the kitchen, with a large chocolate icing cake, with cute little British flag at each end of the words 'Happy Birthday!' Her name was written in fancy red white and blue swirled icing, and there was a little chibi figure of her at the bottom with a ratchet in her hand.

Her face reddened, as she realized she was hugging the Ratchet, and the face that, in tiny writing, Sparkmate inc was written on the ratchet. Behind her, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker, both in human form, high fived, as Ratchet's human form face became as red as Rose's hair.

Looking around, Rose finally noticed that all the Autobots were before her in their human form. To her left was her sister and Starscream, who earned a playful smack in the chest and a glare from Alexis, as he whispered something to her.

Jade, who was trying to light the candles on Rose's cake, was smiling happily, as Skyfire came up behind her, and kissed her atop her head, and helped her light all the candles. Alie and Leiana, having detached themselves from her shoulder, were both glaring at Sideswipe and Sunstreaker, as they tried to pull them away from Ratchet, who, for some reason unknown to her at this point, looked ready to murder the two.

Ironhide and Kia were both leaning against the doorway to the garage. Looking closely, Rose could see the two held hands behind their backs. Kia winked at Rose, and put her fingers to her lips, as she shot a look towards the laughing twins, to Ironhide who was watching Ratchet's reaction in amusement. Understanding, Rose nodded, and winked back. Mikaela, Sam, and Miles all grinned, as Kia tightened her grip on Ironhide's hand.

"Hey everyone! Rose is gonna blow out her candels!" Jade exclaimed, carefully lifting the cake to Rose, whose eyes lit up with joy, as everyone began to sing

_"Happy Birthday to You!  
Happy Birthday to You!  
Happy Birthday dear Rose!  
Happy Birthday to You!"_

Not caring that her friends were slightly out of tune, Rose smiled as Alexis yelled "Make a wish!"

Closing her eyes, Rose reached deep into her heart, and blew out the candels! All the humans clapped and laughed, before explaining how the birthday candles worked. Starscream, finishing up with Alexis, snorted. "How stupid."

Before Alexis could get onto him, Kia sent a swift kick to the larger mans back, causing him to stumble forward. The twins began to make bets with Bumblebee, Arcee, and Seraphim, as Starscream shot around, and hovered over Kia, who glared back up at him. Alexis held her hand to his chest, as Jade handed Rose the cutting knife.

"Just cut. Those two will be at it for a while." Alie said, watching with amusement as the two began to yell at each other, before returning her attention to Rose with a smile.

Rose nodded, before she carefully cut her cake. Jade, having brought ice-cream, scooped some onto Miles plate, as he instantly began to dig into the piece Rose had cut for him.

"Sam! Your getting it all over your face!" Mikaela laughed, handing Sam a napkin. Sam's face reddened, as he accepted the napkin. "Sorry 'Kaela!"

Rose smiled, as she watched around the room. Kia and Starscream continued to holler at each other, as Leiana, having heard enough, joined in the banter with Alie. Ironhide's face reddened as Starscream waved his hand at him, before barking something at him.

She laughed as the twins continued to take bets, while they continued to mess with Ratchet, who was wringing a ratchet between his hands.

Optimus and Arcee tried to calm everyone down, as Bumblee played the famous WAR song, remade by smashmouth, from his boombox he carried with him.

_Why can't we be friends?  
Why can't we be friends?  
Why can't we be friends?  
Why can't we be friends?_

Rose's heart fluttered with happiness, as she silently whispered

"Couldn't have wished for a better birthday"

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY ROSE!! Sowwy its late!!**


	4. All Black

_Take a look at my life, all black  
Take a look at my clothes, all black  
Like Johnny Cash, all black  
Like the Rolling Stones wanna paint it black_

Things in life were never understandable, simple, or easy. This is something you learn at a young age, or maybe when you hit highschool. You learn that life is black and cruel.

Kia chuckled darkly to herself, as she sat outside the base, starring up into the star filled sky. She watched and cursed at every shooting star she saw. Leaning against one of the few trees by the base, she blended into the dark shadows of the moon.

To quote a friend; "Every cloud has a silver lining." Smiling slightly, Kia shook her head. Jade Rivers was a good person. But even shes gotta know that that phrase just didn't work for some.

Sometimes people can't find their silver lining. Shaking her head, Kia leaned back further against the tree.

Her dark clothing was like an invisible cloak in the night. Wearing a black tank-top, dark baggy black jeans, and her usual boots, she was almost impossible to see. The only thing that you were able to make out were her ice blue eyes, which seemed to shine lightly in the moons light.

_Like the night that we met, all black  
Like the colour of your dress, all black  
Like the seats in my Cadillac,  
I used to see red, now it's just all black_

The calmness was why she was outside. Leiana, Sunstreaker, and Sideswipe had caused quit an uproar with their "Operation sparkel Hatchet." Kia silently chuckled, as the image of a pink and silver glitter colored Ratchet was painted into her memory.

"Poor Hatchet. Pink is really not his color." Kia mumbled, smiling slightly. "He'll be removing glitter for months upon days."

The room had been an uproar of laughter and fear, as Rose and Ironhide finally decided to step in and save the twins from Ratchets fury. Kia had been surprised when Starscream had joined her in the "Shame on you" finger speech.

"I think thats one of the rare times we agreed on something." Kia laughed, as she plucked a dieing leaf from the tree, crumbling it in her hand.

_As long as I could remember I dreamed in black and white  
As I grew up and the sun went down I never felt more alright  
My mother she use to tell me...Son you better get to church  
And its a dark dark world and there's evil out there and you know its only getting worse  
Yeah I've never been much for weddings or anniversaries but  
I'll go to a funeral if I'm invited any day of the week  
Some people say that I sound strange some say that I'm not right  
But I find beauty in this world every single night_

Letting the wind catch the crumbled leaf, Kia watched the crumbled pieces fly off on the wind until she could no longer make them out in the dark.

'Kia? Did you know, that God made the wind?" A shiver of sadness ran up her spine, as her mothers words from her childhood tickled the back of her mind.

"Why do we go to church mommy?"

A soft, sad smile and a ruffle of hair. " Because. With this dark world we live in, I feel that we need the lords help more than ever."

Kia snorted back a dark laugh as she thought of this. 'Church didn't save you from dieing, did it mom?'

Since her mothers death, Kia had never been one for church anymore. All the praying and asking for forgiveness seemed like bull crap to her.

Letting out a bored yawn, Kia went to bite down on her nails, only to remember that she had gotten them done today. Sighing, Kia looked down at them. The people had done a good job. They had sculpt the nails to a fine shape, and had painted them black. Upon Jade and Rose's request, much to her unknown knowledge, the man had painted a design of little red stars and a dark blue moon on each nail.

Kia didn't see the need for weddings. They were long and almost pointless to her. She had only been to a tiny handful of weddings in her life, and she hadn't liked the whole sitting quietly for an hour bit.

'The only reason Ill sit through this one, is because its Jade and the big guys.' Kia thought, sighing in defeat. Who could say no to Jade? She was just to nice and sweet to not like and say yes to.

As Kia thought of the upcoming wedding, she did not notice someone stepping out of the base.

"Ive been requested by Prime to tell you to come inside, human." Kia turned her head slowly towards a large winged figure, whos red optics glowed in the dark.

"I'll be inside later. Now leave me alone ya stupid race face." Kia mumbled, turning back to the stars. She heard the F22 Raptor give a hiss of annoyance. "A sand storm is coming, and I will not be responsible for you being blown away!" Kia could hear the strain in his voice, as she looked at him out of the corner of her eye.

Was he trying to be nice?

Kia bit down a laugh, as the ex decepticon narrowed his optics at her. "Human. Your highly mental and strange if you want to stay out here during one of your earth storms."

Kia cocked her head to the side, as she looked up at her secondary guardian. She had never really gotten along with him, and she found him beyond annoying. If it weren't for Alexis, she would have nothing to do with him. Only to amuse herself by pissing him off.

_Take a look at my life, all black  
Take a look at my clothes, all black  
Like Johnny Cash, all black  
Like the Rolling Stones wanna paint it black_

_Like the night that we met, all black  
Like the colour of your dress, all black  
Like the seats in my Cadillac,  
I used to see red, but now it's just all black_

Sighing, Kia jumped down from the tree, and walked over to him. Looking up at him, Kia punched his foot, and stalked towards the opening. She heard the large bot mutter something to himself in cybertronian, as he followed her.

As soon as they were both thru the door, She watched him close the door. "Were is everyone?" She asked, noticing that it quiet. Starscream looked down at her, raising on optic brow at her. "They have all layed down for their recharge." He stated in a matter-of-fact tone.

Kia shrugged. "Oh. OK. I'm gonna go get me some coffee."

_I sat down at her table at the end of the night  
She was having black coffee and a cigarette, she wasn't wearing white  
She said, people tell me that I'm strange they say that I'm not right  
She said, the only time I feel alive is in the dead of night  
I think I found the one for me_

Kia made her way to the kitchen, ignoring the fact that the screamer was still following her. 'Must think I'm gonna run off or something.' Kia thought, rolling her eyes, as she started the coffee maker.

Sitting down at the table, Kia grabbed an apple from the bowl in the middle, and took a large bite out of it. Chewing at the apple, she almost didn't notice that it had suddenly gotten really quiet. Shrugging, she jumped up from her chair, as the coffee pot blinked that it was done.

Grabbing a coffee mug, Kia poured the hot black liguid almost to the top. Sitting the container back into its holder, Kia blew softly at the brown liquid, before sitting down, and taking a slow sip.

Sighing, she went to take another bite of her apple, only to look up, and find a muscular man with red eyes, and spiky white-blond hair. He had on a silver gray muscle shirt, black jeans, and boots similar to her own.

Raising a brow, Kia bit down on the apple. "Can I help you, screamer?" She asked, swallowing down the chunk of apple, before sitting it down, and picking up her coffee. Looking over her mug, she saw that he was looking at her with analyzing eyes. He seemed to contemplating something, as he narrowed his eyes once or twice, before a scowl would appear across his handsome face.

"Explain something to me, Hawkins," Starscream suddenly said, earning a raised brow from Kia. "Explain to me why you act so much different from the other humans." At this question, the room grew quiet.

Kia simply closed her eyes, and sipped away at her coffee, letting her mind think over the bots question.

"What do you mean by different?" She quietly asked, causing Starscream to cross his arms over his chest. Kia heard him give an annoyed sigh, as he tapped his foot under the table.

"Even for a human, your... strange. You seem to be not right in your mind. Alexis has informed me that you participate in activities that could permanently disable and/or kill you. A sane human, from what Ive witness, does whatever is in their pitiful power to keep away from pain." He locked eyes with hers. "Yet you seem to embrace any form of pain inducing activity." The room became quiet, as Kia waited patiently for him to continue.

"My question, human, is why you seem to want to perform in such dark and stupid tasks."

Kia felt her stomach jump into her throat, then back. Her coffee, still in her hand, went unchecked, as everything the ex-con said was batted around inside her. Sitting her coffee on the table, Kia sat back in her seat.

Looking the man-bot in the eye, Kia slowly opened her mouth. "Because the only time I feel that Im actually living... Is when I'm doing something at night, or something dangerouse." She softly answered, her eyes shifting away from his, as she popped her fingers.

_Take a look at my life, all black  
Take a look at my clothes, all black  
Like Johnny Cash, all black  
Like the Rolling Stones wanna paint it black_

_Like the night that we met, all black  
Like the colour of your dress, all black  
Like the seats in my Cadillac,  
I used to see red, but now it's just all black_

Starscream simply stared at her, blinking as he seemed to comprehend her words.

"That is a highly mental answer." He grunted, sitting back in his seat. Kia looked up at the air commander. Her expression was blank, before a large grin appeared across her face,

And she began to laugh.

_I remember feeling so alive  
The night I look into her eyes,_

Kia wipped away her hidden tears, as she looked into Starscream's eyes with a grin.

Starscream felt an uncontrolled smirk appear across his face, as Kia continued to laugh.

_Take a look at my life, all black  
Take a look at my clothes, all black  
Like Johnny Cash, all black  
Like the Rolling Stones wanna paint it black_

_Like the night that we met, all black  
Like the colour of your dress, all black  
Like the seats in my Cadillac,  
I used to see it red, I used to see it red_

At that moment, the two had excepted each other. Tension and banters would continue, of course. But any hate the two felt towards each other, seemed to disappear, as the two argued over flying techniques and aerial weaponry.

_Take a look at my life, all Black  
Take a look at my life, all Black  
Take a look at my life, all Black  
All Black, all Black  
Take a look at my life, all Black  
Take a look at my life, all Black  
Take a look at my life, all Black  
All Black, all Black, all Black, all Black, all Black_

Starscream and Kia had more in common than the two would ever be able to see or admit.

But that was alright with them.

Because, after all, isn't that how friendship starts?

---------------

**I hope you liked. This fic before you, is ment to represent how two people, who seem to be at each others throat all the time, can share things with each other. **

**The two have more in common than they care to see or admit. But maybe they just need alittle help sometimes.**


	5. 20 Drabbels

**NOTE: OK. There is a little OOC for some, and some *cough!* mature *cough!cough!* material in here! Be prepared! And You've been warned**

**1. Pink**

"I'm not wearing that."

"Come on!"

"No way, you perv! Now get that thing out of my face"

Sunstreaker sighed, as Leiana walked away, arms crossed over her chest. He looked down at the frilly Victoria Secret gown with a pout. "I knew I shouldn't have picked the pink one!"

**2. Math**

Nothing else mattered to him anymore. In the long and short of it, Ratchet's life, soul, and body belonged to Rose Connelly. He savored every breath, every kiss... and each moan... dear God, her moans killed him.

**3. Blush**

Ironhide and Kia's relationship was fun to watch for the everyone. They would give secret kisses, fight, and had their affectionate, usually turning into a somewhat awkward argument, that every new couple had. Though Leiana, Alie, Jade, Rose, and the twins all noticed that day Kia was forced into a short, black leather skirt, with a pistol hanging off her hip, by Leiana and Rose, Ironhide stared to the point where Kia's face was pink all day, after she stomped back to the bathroom to change into her regular attire.

**4. Alcohol**

"Just do it." Alie closed her eyes, holding her breath and clenching her teeth. "C'mon, Sunstreaker! Do it!"

The red autobot winced as he obeyed and poured the rubbing alcohol down the woman's bare back, cleaning the gashes and cuts. Her body convulsed, but she didn't scream.

"No more dirt-bike lessons for a month, kid"

Alie gave the girl a defiant look. "Are you kidding! I'm not quiting til I ace that damn jump!" Alie clenched her fist, biting back a cry as more rubbing alcohol was poured down her back.

Kia shook her head. One thing was for sure. Alie Kasich was insane and should stick to video games.

**5. Cold**

Sixteen-year-old Jade shivered outside as she waited for her best friend to return. When the pseudo bomber landed on the landing strip, Jade's eyes widened as she waited for Skyfire to Transform.

He had vicious scratches on his chest plate, one still leaking the blue energon. It looked like something had tried to claw his chest off! He transformed and moved slowly, the exhaustion shining in his bright optics, but once he saw her, his optics widened, and his halo form suddently appeared a way from him, as he began to run.

"By Primus, Jade, your lips are blue!" He scooped her in his arms, caring her into the base. "Jade, what were you thinking?" Jade simply cuddled into his holo chest, smiling as exhaustian began to take her to slumber, as she closed her eyes, whispering "I missed you too, Skyfire."

**6. Annoying Medic**

As Kia flung her bag over her shoulder, preparing to go to her bike and leave, Ratchet stopped her, touching her shoulder. He gave her a pained expression, pulling his hand away as Kia looked over her shoulder with hidden tears and pain in her eyes.

"Miss Hawkins... you... you should tell him before you leave."

"No."

"But, Kia, he lo-"

She marched away from him, slamming the door behind her. Leaving with the sound of screeching wheels.

**7. Game**

Starscream walked out of the medic bay, ready to head to his quarters for a recharge, only to get slapped on the back.

"You're it, Screetchy!"

Sunstreaker and Sideswipe ran down the hallway, laughing openly. Starscream growled, pulling out his glowing red sword.

"Very well, nuisances, you wanna play? We shall play"

**8. Tip-toe**

Alie cracked open the door, her eyes making sure that he coast was clear before she took a step into the hallway. She carefully closed the door behind her, smiling at the soft goodbye whispered to her. Her pajama bottoms were quiet as she slunk down the hall, her hand on her door when a dark chuckle made her jump.

"So... where have you been?" Starscream was leaning against the hallway wall, his smirk growing and a chuckle in his voice. "Got a soft spot for the color red?"

Glaring at him, Alie narrowed her eyes.

"Hardly. I was teaching him how to play Halo."

Red eyes traveled to her glowing blush and angry expression, as she placed her hands on her hips and humphed. He gave a dark chuckle

"Keep tellin' yourself that, human."

**9. Death**

"No..." Glowing blue tears streamed down Sunstreaker's face. "NO!"

He let out a roar of a cry, the earth trembling beneath him as he held Leiana's beaten, broken body in his arms. Rose and Alexis fell to their knees, tears coming in waves down their face. Jade covered her eyes and sobbed, her small form shaking. Kia looked away, unwanted tears streaming down her face. Sunstreaker lowered his holo form head into her cold, pulseless, kneck. He never thought about it... about her mortality... About how he was made of something stronger than her... but... but... Leiana Grey had died protecting her friends.

**10. Lips**

Red eyes fluttered helplessly. Hot breath wafted down his chest followed by lips. All the way down, kissing, biting, licking, stopping just below his naval.

Starscream's left hand tangled in Alexis's hair, a low moan escaping him.

"A-Alexis... you d-don't have to-"

Warm, loving... perfect lips silenced him.

**11. Cocoa**

It's funny how small things make all the difference. Kia sipped hot chocolate, handing Ironhide his cup of warm energon as he draped a blanket over them. Soft Christmas music was playing. Alexis was cuddling against Starscream, who failed to hide the red blush forming on his face. Ratchet and Rose were reading, their shoulders touching. Jade and Skyfire were whispering lovingly to each other, Jade sitting on Skyfire's lap, as they were drapped over a chair. Alie and Sideswipe were playing the Wii, both moving closer to each other. Sunstreaker and Leiana were baking cookies, Leiana swatting Sunny's hand away as he made an attempt to wrap his arms around her, a blush in place.

All was good.

Yes... happiness and peace did exist.

**12. Physics**

Kia's motorcycle's name was Hell Blazer. She loved him, and he was one of the things she cherished most while in Mission City. She'd had her since he was thirteen, and they were inseparable. She tuned him up, fixed him up, and waxed him down. They were the perfect duo, defying gravity down the highway.

**13. Kiss**

Biting her lip, Alie refused to acknowledge the fact that she was crying. She never cried! Not like this, at least. She ducked her head down, walking swiftly past anyone and everyone. Her hands trembled and she stumbled into her room, letting out an unwanted sob as soon as the door closed.

Only five minutes passed when a knock was heard on her door. She knew who it was and she quickly wiped away the tears. "Go away!" She threw her clock at the door as it opened, missing the young man that stepped through.

"I'm such a moron..."

"No you're not." Sideswipe drifted over to the angry and sad woman, ducking as she continued to throw stuff at him. As soon as he was close enough, Alie gave up/ She turned away, hiding from him. "Why are you so upset, Alie?"

"Why?" Alie head shot up, and she whirled around to fave him, her curly hair bouncing. "I thought I got you killed, you idot! I thought that bullet had penetrated to your spark... and I... and you just fell! You hit the ground! Why didn't you come back sooner you jerk—"

A pair of warm lips pressed against her lips. It was a faint, and it caused her eyes to widen to dinner plates. A loud SMACK was heard as soon as their lips parted

An hour later, Alie still held a red blush on her cheeks, and Side sported a red hand-print on his holo form.

Everything was OK.

**14. Difference**

The excuses were piling up. Kia wouldn't date guys because they were too hot-headed, too sensitive, too scrawny, or too brawny. Their noses had been broken one too many times, or their voices were too deep, or not deep enough. After another refusal, Rose rolled her eyes, sighing dramatically.

"Blood hell, Kia! Who is good enough for you?"

Kia just grinned.

**15. Waltz**

"No, no, Kia!" Kia and Ironhide sighed as Ratchet let out a long line of cybertronian curses. "You aren't leading!"

Biting back a rude retort, Kia grimaced through rarely practiced politeness.

"Then show me how! Jeez, Hatchet! I thought you knew what you were doing"

"I'm trying, Hawkins! Do you do want to learn how to slow-dance before your wedding?" He switched records. "Rose?"

Rose looked up from the book she was reading.

"Yes?"

"Would you please come here." He waited for her to make it to him, then he bowed slightly. "May I have this dance, Miss Connelly"

"I'm not a good dancer-"

"Nonsense, my dear. You will be better than Kia, I assure you." Reluctantly, Rose, face burning red, took his hand and placed her other hand on his shoulder. Ratchet, face as red as Rose's, placed his hand was on her waist as he directed Kia and Ironhide. "See, Ironhide, you have to take command."

He moved, Rose gasping as she struggled to keep up and not fall over.

**16. Gossip**

People at school were talking. Kia couldn't help but chuckle at what she heard when she came to pick Alexis up on her bike. Supposedly, Leiana Grey had a boyfriend. People would gap in aw as he stood by the Yellow Lamborghini, vainly fixing his hair. During lunch, Leiana would sneak outside. People said it was to get into some heavy-petting. But it was just gossip.

**17. Really?**

"Really?"

"Bloody hell, Kia, I wouldn't lie about something like this!"

Rose felt her eyes leak tears. Tears of anger and fear. All her friends stared from her to the pregnancy test in her hand. She bit her lip, trying to smile but found that it was impossible to do so. Jade's eyes lit up, as she pulled Rose into a bear hug. Leianawrinkled her nose, muttering something about 'babies' and 'Hatchet Jr'. Alie, shook her head, curls bouncing. Alexis, along-side Jade, hugged her step-sister, a congratulatory smile on her face. An aw'd silence enveloped the room. Her husband finally sighed and grinned.

"Wait... How is this even possible?"

Everyone turned to Alie. Kia let out a loud chuckle, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Well thats easy. Looks like we were wrong about the Hatchet not knowing how to get it up!" Kia grinned. "Hey Rosie!? You used the Nurse outfit, didn't you?"

Alie and Leiana laughed. Rose's face went as red as her hair, maybe more. Jade and Alexis shook their heads, Alexis trying to surpress a smile.

They needed a laugh. Dealing with the Hatchet was going to drain them all.

**18. Dressing Room**

Leiana never considered herself to be an exhibitionist until she made the mistake of informing Sunstreaker that she was going to shop at Victoria's Secret. She went alone, but soon found him in her dressing room. He smirked at her red face as she demanded that he leave, but his lips and tongue... damn him! She threw her head back, her knees going weak as his hands pulled her panties down. Leiana bit her knuckle to keep herself from moaning, cursing him silently as he simply laughed.

**19. Nervous**

Most people were anxious to be close to Ironhide. The whole crazy gun wielding soldier attitude thing was a bit of a warning to many. But... Kia didn't mind. She found it amusing and somewhat attracted. When her racing buddies saw her with him, they would wave her over alone or simply turn and walk away. Kia would simple chuckle and shake her head at them. She knew all they needed to know about Ironhide. And though she wouldn't admit it aloud, she loved him just the way he was. Cannons and all.

**20. Heartbeat**

"No heartbeat." Jade's face... God, it reminded Ratchet just how old he was and how young the female before him was. She was pale, tears gathering in her eyes. "She's... she's gone."

Rose... Ratchet... he had... he couldn't just let her... die.

"I'll never give up on you, Rose."

"I like that."

Ratchet felt Jade's pitying gaze on him as he gathered Rose's broken and bloodied form in his arms and whispered something into her ear. Tears streaming down his cheek.


	6. 15 Drabbels That Didn't Make The 20

**These were deleted BETAs that I wasn't, and still arn't, 100 percent content with. They were also to focused on Kia in alot of them, and I wanted to stray away from me and focuse on everyone else for the drabbels. So I just thought I'd post these for the hell of it. I did work hard on them, even if they are still missing something...! *Cough* MATURE *cough! cough!* material, again you guys! Be prepared! And You've been warned!**

**1. Metal**

Jade smiled as Skyfire shifted his large right hand over her. When he was awake, he made sure to handle her like a china doll with his large, metallic, hands, even though she reassured him it would be fine. In his sleep, however, he allowed his large hand to lightly rest along her back, as she cuddled into his chest plate.

**2. Will**

Skyfire watched as Ironhide sulked, sulked, and sulked some more. If he were a better bot, a stronger bot, who didn't strive to keep kind words, he would have told Ironhide to suck it up and grow up like Leiana had plenty of times. That he should let go and accept the fact that Kia Hawkins left him for a life in the outside world. For a life away from the autobots, But... he simply didn t seem to have the, as Sam would say, balls to do it.

**3. Faith**

Sitting in the chapel was awkward for Alexis. The string of old, dying away, cuts that littered her arms, were just a small whisper of why she shouldn t be there. But Rose would smile sympathetically, and it was because of her that Alexis didn t up and leave all together. It was because of her, that she sat and watched Jade's wedding with a strong heart.

**4. Waiting**

It was too much emotion, too much passion. Kia stayed away from the unknowing Ironhide, who she would make sure would never learn of the passion and sadness burning deep within her. Alie Kasich, bless the loud and sarcastic girl, was there for her. Cheering her up and getting her riled up. Just to show her she still felt something. Alie didn t ask many questions, nor did she act like anything was wrong. Kia liked that about her. It was what made her one of the perfect friends she'd made at the base.

Staring at her reflection in the rearview mirror of her motorcycle, Kia closed her eyes and sighed. She would go back to the Autobot... once she could control her emotions for the unknowing weapon specialist.

**5. Date**

Kia, Alie, Jade, and Leiana helped with Rose and Ratchet's first date. Optimus and Ironhide helped decorate the living room into an egyptian theme, using the World Wide Web. Jade and Leiana prepared the food and energon, why'll Alie searched for the perfect songs to be played. Kia dressed up in a suit and played waitress for the two.

There were candles, music, and a romantic holographic view of a sunset in egypt. Alie still had the pictures to prove it.

**6. Eternity.**

Rose was topless, and she was beginning to blush at Ratchet's awed expression. Was she flat? Was she ugly? Did he change his mind? What if he didn t love her any ?

Ragged whispers reached her ears as he kissed her neck, calming her with his left hand, keeping her steady with his right. Her lips trembled as he pulled her in for a kiss, taking away her ability to breathe.

**7. Memory**

Kia came to, feeling exhausted and clammy. She looked around her, seeing Optimus, Ratchet, and Skyfire standing above her in their holo' forms, there faces painted in concern. Alexis steadied her as she pulled herself to her feet.

"Whoa, easy."

Kia spotted the lifeless Frenzy about a foot from her.

"Did I do that?"

"Yes... You did."

Kia was silent.

"Ironhide saved you."

Kia nodded and pushed away from Alexis, slowly and clumsly making her way to Ironhide, who was sitting on a hill, looking out at the slowly setting sun. She said nothing, as she stood beside him. He didn't turn, he instead chose to continue what he was doing.

He sighed.

"Next time wait for us."

She nodded with a small, sad, smile as she crossed her arms over her chest, looking up at the sky with him.

**8. Champagne**

Ironhide huffed as more ringing of glasses twittered in the air. Starscream gave a "as-soft-as-a-smile-can-get-from-Starscream" smile, as he bent down and kissed Alexis. The music began to play, and they danced. The autobots joined in, and... dear God, even Ratchet was in there with Rose!

Closing his eyes, Ironhide felt old and anti-social.

Suddenly, there was a tug on his black sleeve. Kia Hawkin's was looking up at him, her face rebellious and slightly red tinted. She was probably intoxicated. Everyone was drinking, it was a wedding reception after all.

"C'mon, you military stick in the mud! Everyone dances tonight!"

With that, Ironhide found himself being forcefully tugged to the dancefloor, growling as the intoxicated twins wooped and whistled at him as his face grew red.

**9. Tickle**

Leiana woke from her choosen spot on the couch to find Ironhide yelling and growling at her spark-mate, who pretended to examine his finger nails in boredom. They were in their halo' forms, and Leiana was surprised. The big guy was usually one to take it outside or to the medlab, so as not to disturb any of the possibly napping humans.

Opening her eyes completly, she watches as Kia walks by, letting her fingers runs up his sides, making the weapon specialist shiver and almost drop the broken gun in his hand.

It was funny, and Leiana had to suppress a grin as Ironhide hissed and Sunstreaker shook with surpressed laughter, as Kia grinned over how she had found the "iron" hard soldiers weak spot.

**10. Awkward**

The wheels of Ironhide's truck whirred melodically. Memories of long car rides made Alexis eyes droop dangerously. Kia was sleeping with her head against the window of the topkick in the shot gun seat. Alie, Leiana, and Rose were all curled against each other in the back seats, while Alexis, who was sitting in the back with Miles, Rad, Sam, Mikaela, and ZK, couldn t just lay down on the

Sleep attacked her without mercy. Without adrenalin pushing her forward, she was a victim to the early hours of the morning with no sleep.

Rad stiffened, his body turning to see that his friend Alexis was unconscious. Her body was slowly sliding downward, her face almost over his crotch !

Frantic hands caught her, pulling her up and closer so that his shoulder served as a pillow. His face was red and his eyes were wide with embarrasment and relief. Alexis merely sighed and continued to slumber.

When Rad looked up, Sam and Miles were laughing, Mikaela was smiling, and ZK was taking a picture with his mobil phone! Rad groaned.

Starscream was going to kill him!

**11. Cherry**

"What s that?"

Starscream raised his eyebrows as Alexis took out a new kind of chap-stick.

"Cherry."

"I hate cherry."

Smacking her lips together, Alexis smiled seductively.

"Then you ll just have to get used to it."

**12. Sea**

One summer, Jade took Rose to the shore. Even though the Brit was not a fan of beaches, she couldn't help but sigh she walked into the waves, wishing that Ratchet was with her.

**13. Friends**

At the end of the night, after all the candles had been blown out, only Ratchet and Ironhide remained. Rose had gone to bed, joyous after her first date. Alie, Leiana, and Kia had excused themeselves, and now the two autobots were gazing up at the night sky as they stood outside the base.

The night was fading, and Ironhide clapped his left hand on the older bot's shoulder. No words were needed.

**14. Love**

Even after he brought Kia back from the other side of the world, he never said the "L" word. They both knew, at least, he thought she knew. When he realized what he was assuming, he finally broke.

Kia was brushing her teeth, humming the song "Can't Smile Without You" when he leaned in the newly added bathroom doorway of his room, with his arms crossed. Kia spit in the sink, wiping her mouth.

"Hey, 'Hide, what s up?"

"Nothin much." He frowned. "Kia... you know I love you... right?"

Kia froze slightly, before nodding, smiling slightly as she walked up to him and lightly tapped her fist to his jaw. "Of course I know." She looked almost hesitant, as she raised herself up on her tip-toes, and placed an awkward kiss on his lips. "And... I love you.

**15. Happiness**

Kia shook her head as she watched Ratchet pull Rose into a hug, before spinning her around, cheering and whooping with a large, somewhat dazed, smile on his face. Leiana and Alie laughed as he almost ran into a table, as he made his way to Alexis and Jade. Rose, tears of happiness in her eyes, was laughing.

"I'm... I'm gonna be a father... A father of twins!"

Leiana's eyes widened, and her mouth dropped, as she tilted her head slightly to the side as her shoulders slumped.

"What! You mean theres gonna be two Hatchet or Rose juniors running around?!"

Ignoring her, Ratchet ran back to Rose and spun her around once more, before placing her back on the ground.

"Twins! Dear Primus we are keeping them away from Sunstreaker and Sideswipe!"

**AND..... CUT!!!**


End file.
